My little Sapphire A Killua x Biscuit - One Shot
by xxIlsexChanxx
Summary: Biscuit had fallen for Killua. Hard. Even though she knew it was wrong she just couldn't help herself...the attraction was real... Then a small confrontation turns into something more. Does Killua feel the same way?. [The summary sucks, I know XD It is way better then it sounds though. I promise!] Rated: T, Just to be safe. Possible lemon in the second chapter.


Hey hey everyone~ How have you all been?, good I hope ^^

Well, I recently finished watching the anime Hunter x Hunter and I can say that I have fallen in love for sure :3 Such an amazing series, I highly recommend it!.

I really like Killua and Biscuit aka Bisky, So naturally, I started to look for fanfics about them, But unfortunately, I could only find one. So I decided to contribute to this pair and write a fanfic about them myself ^^

I understand that most people don't like them together because of the age difference and such. And that's fine, But I just find this pair so cute that I can't help myself :3

I don't know if I'll include a lemon or not, I'm not sure yet. I might make a lemon for a second chapter if enough people would like that, so please let me know :3

I am so sorry if there are any spelling mistakes or wrong sentences, English is not my first language.

I am also sorry if there is any occ-ness.

Furthermore, I do NOT own Hunter x Hunter!

Anyhow enough talk, Let's get on with the story~ ^^

Rated: T, Just to be safe

_**[12-6-2019 update!:** **Fixed some small typos].**_

~0~0~0~0~0~

Biscuit knew that this was wrong, very wrong. But she couldn't help the attraction that she felt towards the young ex-assassin of the Zoldyck family. His huge potential, His skills, His beautiful milky-white skin, silver hair, And those beautiful blue eyes were all things that drew her in. He was beautiful, But under those innocent looks was a real skilled fighter, Much like herself. Maybe that was something that attracted her to him as well, she wasn't sure. However, it was definitely something that they had in common. Unlike Gon, who unlike them had never really killed anyone before.

Biscuit twirled one of her blonde locks around her index finger as she watched Gon and Killua train, but mostly Killua. She couldn't help but blush a little as she saw the drips of sweat falling down his body as he moved. Everything that Gon threw at him he managed to either block or dodge, It was clear who had more fighting experience, But still she couldn't deny that Gon had potential too. But of course, since she started to develop feelings for Killua she started to favor him.

Once the training was over Biscuit nodded her head in approval, smiling as usual. Since she started to train them In greed Island a while ago they had really come far, and the whole chimera ant saga did them both good as well, well skill-wise mostly. They really had come far, but they still had a long road ahead of them. And she wouldn't stop training them until they were both fully developed. Like a diamond and sapphire.

Since she recently had admitted to herself the attraction and feelings she had towards Killua she felt better. And wanted to be more around him. So she took every chance she had while training Killua to touch him. It first started with a few small occasional touches at first, like a gentle pat on the head or a playful fist bump on his arm or shoulder. But as time went on she couldn't help herself, and she thought of more excuses to do so. Like showing him the 'right grip' or 'right stance' for certain techniques. Wich she knew wasn't necessary at all but thankfully Killua seemed to buy it, at least for now. She was the teacher after all.

As Gon and killua were ready to put their jacket and shirt back on to leave, Biscuit started to panic. 'Crap!, Killua can't leave yet!. Quick think of something!' Biscuit thought to herself while trying her best not to show any signs of worry on her face.

Once Killua was midway done with putting his shirt on Biscuit had finally thought of something, and managed to stop both Gon and Killua in their tracks. "U-Um Killua could you stay here for a bit longer?. There is something that I'd like to discuss with you".

Killua and Gon both looked at each other, questioning Biscuit for a moment, but soon they looked back at her again and smiled, well Gon did. Killua just shrugged his shoulders "Sure, you're the teacher". Killua then turned to Gon who in response gave him a high five. "Well, I guess that I'll see you later then?" Gon asked, while still smiling brightly as the sun. Killua just nodded his head in response "Yeah".

"Bye! Killua!, Bisky!" Gon yelled loudly as he ran away, waving at them while doing so until they were out of sight. Both Killua and Biscuit waved back until they couldn't see him anymore either. Once that was over with Killua took his shirt off again, and tossed it onto the ground. Since it was hot anyway he figured why not.

But he knew that whatever Biscuit was up to wasn't going to be 'just a talk'. Biscuit had been acting weird lately, especially around him and he wanted to know why. At first, he thought nothing of it, but lately, she clearly had been making up excuses to keep close to him. She thought that he didn't notice but oh he did. He was a professional ex-assassin after all, had she forgotten that?.

Killua turned to Biscuit, crossing his arms over his chest as he did so, and giving her a stern look. Biscuit clearly noticed this and already started to panic on the inside, however from the outside she looked rather natural. "Biscuit...Don't lie to me. What is this really about?. I know that you have been thinking of excuses to be able to stay close to me, And I want to know why. Why only me and not Gon?. Have I pissed you off or something?".

'Crap!' Biscuit thought instantly while she tensed up for a split second. This wasn't good. How was she going to pull herself out of this one?!. 'Come on! think you, idiot!. You are an adult, you can't be losing to a 14-year-old! for crying out loud!'.

Meanwhile, Biscuit was clearly panicking, searching for an answer. Killua couldn't help but smirk in amusement. What a sight to be held, she clearly didn't expect him to catch on so soon. But his amusement didn't last long and his stern look returned. "Biscuit...I am serious. Are you just doing this piss me off or what?".

Biscuit shook her head and shook her hands, clearly showing him that that was not the reason why. "N-no!. T-That's not why I am doing this at all!. I-I..I...I am just doing this because..." She eventually trailed off, before looking off to the side, looking at the blonde piece of her fringe that she was twirling between her thumb and index finger.

"Because?" Killua pushed on, still showing no signs of backing down. He was going to find out no matter what.

Biscuit sighed. Damn...why did he have to be so sharp for his age?. Biscuit knew that she had no choice but to give in and tell him now...there was no way to get out of this-. And then it hit her. There was, in fact, a possible way to get out this. Biscuit slightly smirked to herself, clearly pleased with her idea and her genius. Why hadn't she thought of this before?!. Sure some people might call her weak for not telling how she felt, but how could she?. There was no way that Killua felt the same way. He had seen her true form after all. How could he possibly find her even remotely attractive after seeing her like that?.

Killua clearly noticed the change in her behavior but didn't seem fazed by it "So? What is it?". Biscuit put her hands on her hips and leaned forward so that her face was only a few centimeters away from his. "Well My dear Killua, Let's make a deal shall we?. I will tell you why I have been acting like this after you beat me in a fight. And it has to be a fight based on just skill, so no nen allowed. If you use nen I automatically win, and the same goes for you if I use it. Would that be acceptable for you?".

Killua thought about it for a moment. Biscuit was clearly trying to find a way out, and he wasn't pleased by it. But fighting Biscuit would be really interesting...Who was stronger when it came to just combat alone?. This should be interesting. Killua nodded, showing her that he agreed with the conditions. "I accept. However what happens when you beat me?. I assume that I am not allowed to ask you about this ever again?".

Biscuit smiled brightly and nodded. Clearly pleased with Killua's response. "Ah, you are always so bright~. That's my little sapphire~" She teased as she gently patted his head, slightly messing up his hair more in the progress.

"W-Whatever!. Can we just get on with this, please?. I promised Gon that we would spend the rest of the day together" Killua said as he gently smacked her hand away before crossing his arms over his chest once more.

"Hai hai~," Biscuit said happily as she proceeded to take a few steps back so that there was an appropriate amount of space in between them for their fight. "Is this okay?" she asked while folding her hands behind her back, waiting for his approval.

"Yes, it is," Killua said before he took a fighting stance, looking as serious as ever as he would in a fight. "Alright. Are you ready?" Biscuit asked in return as she took her usual fighting stance herself.

Killua simply nodded once again. "Alright...3...2...1...Let's go!" Biscuit called out before she lunged at him. Not hesitating for even a second and throwing a punch towards his face. 'That beautiful face-wait you idiot!. You can't be thinking that now out of all times!' Biscuit thought to herself once she got close enough.

Killua easily dodged her punch by simply stepping to the side. And soon after he jumped up slightly, aiming for a roundhouse kick that would hit her on the sides. But Biscuit, being the good fighter she was, saw this coming and easily dodged his kick. Then she quickly appeared behind him and aimed for another punch at his head. Killua saw this coming as well and he managed to briefly dodge her punch by ducking down, causing her barley to miss him.

Killua gritted his teeth. 'Damn...that was close. She clearly isn't one to be missed with...Then how about this!' Killua thought before he swiftly turned around and aimed for a punch at her stomach. Only this time Biscuit really surprised him by easily catching his fist in her hand, stopping him mid-way.

"Tch.." Killua said while he narrowed his eyes a bit more, clearly not pleased. "Don't be upset Killua. You have seen my true form, haven't you?. It's only natural that I am stronger than you. However I don't blame you at all, you are only 14 after all. You still have a long time to develop" Biscuit said with a sweet smile.

Eventually, Killua managed to break free of her grip and he jumped back a bit, trying to think of another way to hit her. But Biscuit wouldn't let that happen as she decided to end it. As soon as Killua had jumped back, Biscuit had already appeared in front of him. 'Shit!-' Killua thought while his eyes became as round as plates, but as soon as the thought had appeared into his head, Biscuit her punch hit him hard in the gut, causing him to fly back a few kilometers. He crashed into a tree after tree, until eventually crashing into the side of a mountain, finally stopping him in his tracks.

'Damn...that hurt' Killua thought as he struggled to stand up, holding his painful side as he did so. Biscuit really knew how to throw a punch. Once he managed to stand up he wiped the little bit blood away from the corner of his mouth with his thumb. But as soon as he did that Biscuit had already appeared in front of him. Killua cursed under his breath before closing his eyes, bracing himself for the impact. However, the next thing she did wasn't what he expected. Instead of throwing the finishing blow, she pinned him down onto the ground, pinning him down by his wrists and straddling him in the process.

Killua opened his eyes only to find Biscuit on top of him, looking down at him with what looked like a slightly flustered face. This confused him. She had easily won this fight, what was there to be embarrassed about?. Well, whatever it was a deal is a deal. He would never ask Biscuit about her recent behavior again.

"Well...A deal is a deal. I promise that I'll never ask-" But Killua was interrupted by a pair of soft lips gently touching his own. His eyes widened, and his face instantly became as red as a tomato. Was this the reason why Biscuit recently acted the way she did?. But how can this be? he was just a child.

Killua honestly didn't mind what she was doing. He hated himself for it but he had developed a little crush on his teacher recently. And as much as it hurt him he knew that he never stood a chance. He had no experience when it came to relationships whatsoever. Sure some woman liked younger men, Gon told him that himself from the few dates that he had been on, But Biscuit didn't seem like that type at all. Was he wrong?.

Eventually, after awkwardly laying there underneath her for a bit, not knowing what to do at all, Biscuit pulled away. Still as flustered as she was before. Killua slightly relaxed. "I...I'm sorry Killua...I couldn't help myself...after seeing you laying underneath me like this...I...I just had to kiss you. I'm sorry...I am afraid that I have fallen in love with you...I have crossed the line between student and teacher. I won't blame you if you never want to see me again...". Biscuit then looked down in shame, causing her blonde bangs to cover her eyes.

Then an awkward silence fell upon them, a gentle breeze passing them soon after. Although it wouldn't be long before Killua broke that silence. "B-Baka!. Don't I have a say in this?. Isn't that how it's supposed to go with confessions?. I am no love expert but shouldn't you hear me out first before coming to conclusions?".

That caught Biscuit off guard, she instantly looked up, clearly showing that she did not expect that "B-But Killua-". "Don't tell me that you are backing out now?. You just confessed to me and k..kissed me!" Killua firmly stated, not backing down.

"W-well yes I did but-" Biscuit tried to push back, urging him to back down by stating how wrong it was. It was really hurting her inside, she loved him, she wanted him. But it was against the rules of society. "Oh for crying out loud...I love you too dammit!" Killua said boldly, looking her in the eyes as he said so. He really did feel the same.

This caused Biscuit to become even more flustered, it was so overwhelming, it was hard to resist the tears of happiness that were threatening to spill. "K...Killua...I am so glad to hear those words. But if we are being seen romanticly involved in public like this...we are in really big trouble. Or at least I am".

"I-I know that!. But you are in this form most of the time right?. And most people don't know about your real age right?. S-so we shouldn't have a problem" Killua said, trying his best not to blush more as he did so.

Biscuit nodded her head in response before smiling slightly. "True...I suppose your right". Killua then nodded himself before returning the gesture with a slight smile of his own.

Now that they both had confessed and admitted their feelings for one another they both were able to relax. As embarrassing as the position was that they where in right now Killua didn't care. All he cared about right now was the woman in front of him. She honestly looked like a goddess with the light of the sun shining on her like this. Truly a beautiful sight to be held.

After another bit of silence Biscuit eventually broke it by speaking up. "Ne, Killua...Could you kiss me?" She asked sweetly, innocently fluttering her lashes as she did so.

This caused Killua to tense up a bit again, and the embarrassment on his face got even worse. It was a dead give away that he didn't have any experience at all which she didn't mind at all. It honestly made her feel somewhat erotic. The thought of her being the one to teach him all of these things~ Oh she couldn't wait to see his cute reactions. "I...I don't know how..." Killua eventually admitted in shame, looking to the side soon after, avoiding eye contact.

Biscuit licked her lips lightly before she let go of one of his wrists and gently hooked one of her fingers under his chin, gently turning his head so that he could look at her again. "That's okay, That is nothing to be ashamed about. I'll teach you~".

Biscuit then bent down, closing her eyes in this process. Once her lips reached him again she felt Killua instantly respond to her kiss by returning the pressure. Sure it was a bit sloppy but not totally unpleasant.

Eventually, she could feel that Killua was growing more confident in what he was doing. He clearly had picked up on what she was doing and followed her lead. Damn, he was a quick learner. 'Alright, time to take it a step further~' Biscuit thought before she gently slipped her tongue inside his mouth, exploring the heat inside and touching his own tongue with her own.

Her actions caused Killua to moan softly into her mouth, as he tried to copy what she was doing. It clearly pleased him, which she was happy about. Eventually, Killua caught up with the basics and knew what to do. While he still had a long way to go the kiss was at least somewhat pleasing.

Once Biscuit pulled away, her face as flustered as Killua's a single threat of saliva was still connecting their tongues. 'He is such a quick learner. That's my little sapphire~' Biscuit thought as she looked at the deeply flustered young man beneath her.

Once Killua had managed to catch his breath he didn't hesitate to speak up. "S-so that is what kissing is like...It honestly felt better then I expected..". Biscuit smiled, letting off his chin and gently tracing the side of his face with her hand "I'm glad that you think so, but you still have a long way to go. I am afraid that we will have to do some extra practice lessons on this after your usual training~".

Killua swallowed nervously, he could feel his face heating up more. He couldn't disobey her, Biscuit was always crucial when it came to her teachings, No matter what. But that didn't mean that he wasn't pleased with it.

A slight smirk tugged at the corner of his lips "Hai, sensei". "Good~, Now kiss me again," Biscuit asked as she leaned in a bit closer to him, close enough until their faces were almost touching.

Killua happily obliged. He reached up and grabbed her by the back of her head, gently pulling her towards him. Closing the gap between them once more. Biscuit closed her eyes once she felt Killua his soft lips on hers again, tilting her head to the side to deepen the kiss. The kiss was a bit more passionate this time as both parties were running each other's hands through the other's hair.

But eventually, Biscuit pulled away as something hit her "W-wait Killua. Shouldn't we stop?". "Hm?..why?" Killua simply asked while he gently ran his fingers through her hair. He seemed unfazed by the question.

"Well didn't you promise Gon that you two would spend the rest of the day together?. Shouldn't you go to him right now?" Biscuit asked, a small hint of worry on her face.

Killua simply smirked and soon after he pulled her face towards his own again. And only when their lips were inches apart again he spoke: "He can wait a bit longer". And with that he sealed the deal once more, devouring her lips with his own. Biscuit happily obliged.

THE END.

~0~0~0~0~0~

Well, that was it. I hope that you all enjoyed it ^^  
I would've made it a bit longer but writing fighting scenes aren't my best quality..hehe..  
Anyhow please let me know if you would like a second chapter with a lemon. ^^

Well, now all that is being said I guess it's time for me to go.

Until next time~ This is Ilse-Chan singing out!~

Bye bye~


End file.
